Maverick Hunters
by Wicked Ryoko126
Summary: Long after the days of Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, a virus is infecting the new breed of machines called reploids and a war against the virus is being waged. This is a long story about the Maverick Hunters and their fight for humanity.


Disclaimer: Megaman X and it's characters are copyright of Capcom, however, any new characters are created by me. This story may have violence that could give it a pg13 rating at times. Minor language may occur. You have been warned.

The year was 2023. Robots... No... Maybe more than robots, had been created and dubbed Reploids. While most had done an admirable job of serving and protecting humans, there have been occasions that some reploids turned away from their purpose. Those reploids came to be known as Mavericks. On this night, an uprising occured against the humans by these mavericks. Severely out-matched, the humans only hope were the reploid group, known as Maverick Hunters.

Amongst the chaos, the faint sounds of a child crying could be heard not far from a group of concerned reploids. The largest reploid noticed the voice first, as he turned toward a destroyed building, shouting, "There's a survivor in that rubble! We need to hurry and get to that person!"

The group of seven reploids ran to the shattered home, and began pushing away large pieces of concrete, as they continued to hear the lone plea for help. After nearly thirty minutes of digging, the reploids uncovered the bodies of two adults, both dead, and the source of the crying, a small child. It was apparent that her parents had tried to protect the girl from the falling debri, as they both covered her with their own bodies. The child whimpered as she tried to move out from under them, "Help..."

The large reploid, known as Sigma, carefully lifted the still bodies off the little girl before taking the child into his arms. She was banged up and bruised, but there seemed to be no serious damage done. One of the smaller reploids quickly called in a medical team, as the child groaned in pain before she spoke, "So many reploids..." Before she lost consciousness.

When Sigma thought about it, the destruction of the building was extensive enough, that a lone maverick couldn't do this much damage. It wasn't long for the medical team to reach their location, and quickly took the girl, and prepared her to take her to get medical treatment.

It was quiet when the girl awoke. She was in a medical bed, in a deserted room. She knew her parents were dead, but it didn't quite register with her yet. She was younger than 10, and the concept of death hadn't fully formed yet. Instead, she got off the bed, and left the room in search of someone to tell her where she was.

Everything was quite high tech, but it was very quiet, except for one room that had a large tube that seemed to have somebody inside. Cautiously, she stepped forward, asking, "Hello?"

There was no answer for her, and the girl felt safe enough to actually come close enough to touch the tube. Written on a plaque, the girl spoke it's words out loud, "The future is in your hands. Protect your beliefs..."

From behind the girl, an old man's voice spoke, "I see you've met the reploid archetype, X."

The child turned her head, not seeming to be afraid of the white-bearded man, before she asked, "I don't understand... Reploids attacked everyone, but reploids saved me too."

The old man sighed, "The rogue reploids are infected with something called the Maverick Virus. That virus caused the reploids to have an utter hatred for us humans."

The girl nodded, seeming to understand, "And you're trying to stop them?" She turned back to the encased reploid, "You said that this was the archetype for the reploids? What's wrong with him? Why hasn't he been activated yet?"

The older man chuckled. She seemed to be an intellegent young girl. Even adult humans often didn't understand the reploids as well as she seemed to. She was treating this reploid as if it was more than a robot, because it was. He was a very special reploid. The doctor smiled as he answered her, "It's not time for him to awaken yet. His creator left instructions not to have him wake up yet."

The child took all this in, as she studied the slumbering figure, before she spoke, "I want to help. I know I can't do much now, but I want to learn more about reploids. I want to try to find a cure for that virus."

The old man smiled as he heard this and nodded, "Yes. With that conviction, you might just find the cure one day. I am Dr. Cain."

The girl turned back to face Dr. Cain with a smile, "I'll do my best! Oh, I'm Rena."


End file.
